


Fly Away

by fanboy15



Series: Stockholm Syndrome [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dark Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboy15/pseuds/fanboy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles sneak onto a plan headed for Seattle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in a ling time.It is my fault sorry people.

Stiles POV

I was in complete shock after what happened at the gas station.I didn't have the energy to even bother Derek.I could feel it in my heart that I was falling for this guy.I am more and more broken as the days go on.I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice when the car stopped

"Come on we have to move.",Derek said.

I looked up at him."Where are we?"

"We are at the Ukiah Airport.We need to get to the runway quick.",He said.

He then got out of the car and and got two duffle bags out of the back seat.He went around to my side and pulled me out the car.

"Don't we have to go in.",I asked

"We aren't paying for a ticket we are going to get on the plane through the cargo hold."

He didn't leave any room for argument.Once we reached a gate by the runway Derek took out his claws and slashed the gates open.I don't think I will ever get used to seeing those.He opened the gate wider so I could get in first.

"Stay close and follow me.",he whispered.

I did what he said and trailed behind him.We hide behind a luggage car.We waited for the people to load the luggage onto the plane,we took off towards the back and the plane.We got in the cargo hold of the plane before the door closed.Derek pulled out two flash lights and gave one to me. 

"Come on lets have a look around.",He said.He then took my hand and for some reason I let him do it without complaint.It actually felt.....nice?

There was nothing special inside the cargo hold,just a lot of luggage.Derek eventually sat us down on the ground.He sat right in front of me looking at me with this desperate look on his face.

"What?",I asked after some awkward few minutes passed by.

"Why dont you love me?"

"But I do love you.",I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Stiles,why don't you."

I looked into his eyes and I could see that he really didn't understand at all.

"What happened to you Derek.",I asked without even thinking.

He looked at me confused."What do you mean."

"I mean you look at me like you don't understand that you kidnapped me.That we are sitting in a cargo hold on our way to Chicago then who knows where.You dont see how crazy this all is?"

"I lost my family in a fire,because I was a fool for falling for an older women.I haven't been the same since and spending all that time alone with just me and my rage didn't help either.",he then reached over and intertwined our fingers."But now I have you.We will be together forever.I love you."By now tears were running down his face and he was smiling at me from ear to ear.I don't know why I did it but I reached up and whipped the tears off his face.

"I dont know what I feel right now Derek.Part of me hates you and another part is just confused.",I said

Derek didn't respond he just cut off the flashlights.I got the hint and lied down next to him.For the first time ever I let him wrap his arms around me and pull me close with out flinching or having a wave of disgust wash over me.

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!


End file.
